Even the Devil Has His Limits
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Of all the people that he couldn't save, why did it have to be her? Why did he feel so utterly helpless? It was because he had let her die, and had not been able to stop it. And it was tearing him apart on the inside. Luckily, Foggy is always there for him with helpful words and a shoulder to lean on when he needs it. Set after season 1.


**Thanks for clicking on this story! This is my first Daredevil story, so sorry if I get the characterization a little off. I did not read the comics; I only watched the amazing TV show. This story takes place after season 1, so mild spoilers. Foggy knows that Matt is Daredevil. Alright, here it goes! Thank you all for reading!**

 **I don** **'** **t own any of these characters.**

* * *

Matt heard the screeching of tires just seconds before the gunshots pierced the air, sharp and loud. Three blocks west. He leapt down from the building, skidding down the side before landing onto the desolate street. He clambered up metal stairs to the top of another building a block down. In under a minute, he was on top of the apartment structure overlooking where he had heard shots.

The black mask that covered his face tickled the back of his neck as he reached out with his senses. For these normal outings, ones where he didn't expect to take down a criminal empire, he still opted for the black suit. It drew less attention and was much lighter than the red one; more freeing. Matt slid down the fire escape ladder, landing on the wet cement with quiet steps. Cautiously, he walked out to the side of the apartment building.

One heartbeat was on the ground as he landed beside it. The scent of blood filled his nose, and he knew that a few minutes ago, there was a second heartbeat. The breathing was ragged and scared. It belonged to a young girl, probably not even ten years old.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help," he said softly, crouching down to the girl who lay broken and bleeding on the sidewalk. Letting his senses go, he could tell that there were four wounds, two with the bullets still inside her. It did not look good.

"Daddy?" the girl whispered between breaths.

Matt looked to the side, where he could sense a middle aged man laying beside the girl. "Daddy's here. He's just sleeping for a minute," he lied. He felt bad about it, but there was no way to keep the girl calm if she knew the truth.

He could smell the salt from the girls tears as she spoke again. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart, I know." There was nothing that he could do for the girl. Claire wouldn't be able to get to them fast enough. There was nothing around him that could even remotely help the girl. With shaking and bloody fingers, Matt took the man's phone from where he had sensed it in his back pocket. He dialed three numbers that he hoped he would never have to.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the operator on the other line said.

"There was a drive by shooting on 50th and 58th. Father is unresponsive, but I need an ambulance for a little girl, no older than ten," he said, lowering his voice as he stated the facts.

"We are dispatching a unit at the moment. Stay where you are. ETA is three minutes."

Matt lowered the phone but kept it on right as the girl began to cough. A horrible, rattling sound that came from her small chest.

"I have to go, but help will be here soon."

Her small hand grabbed his larger, gloved one. "Don't go," she pleaded.

Matt had never felt so helpless. There was nothing to stop the bleeding, and using his hands like he normally would, that would cause her too much pain. He brought his other hand up and clenched hers between it.

"I'll be watching over you. You will be fine. Help is coming and I can tell that you're a strong little girl, right?"

The girl nodded slightly, another cough coming from her lungs. Her breathing had slowed and her heartbeat was dangerously low.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

Matt paused for a moment before responding. "Matt," he answered honestly. "And yours?"

"Belle," she responded. Matt gave her hand a slight squeeze as he heard the ambulance a mere two blocks away. He let go of her hand and stood up, walking into a small alley that separated the two apartment buildings. With ease, he scaled it and perched just above the girl, keeping an eye on her like he promised.

The ambulance pulled up hurriedly, two people rushing out while a third got the stretcher. Belle yelped as they gingerly picked her up, the stretcher creaking beneath her weight. With a sliding of metal, the stretcher was inside the car and the doors closed.

Matt ran and leapt from building to building, following the ambulance as it sped down the street, sirens blaring. He could hear the responders attempts to revive the girl, who had gone into shock shortly after telling them about a man named Mark in a black ninja costume.

She had heard him wrong. In any normal situation, he would have smiled, but he simply kept running in this case.

When the heartbeat stopped and they began to shout, he ran even faster.

"No," he whispered under his breath as the roofs ground beneath his quick feet. The heartbeat was not starting again, despite their best efforts.

At the intersection on 53rd and 62nd, Matt stopped running. Sucking in breaths, trying to make them normal and dry the tears from his eyes, he let the ambulance drive towards the hospital.

He leaned against the wall for support, cursing life and all of its unfair moments. All of the people he had saved, and the one he had to lose was her. Matt sank down against the wall and ripped off his mask, letting the tears fall down his face.

The next morning, he stood up straight and walking into Nelson and Murdock with a straight face. "Morning, Matt," Karen greeted him from her desk in the front.

"Morning, Karen," he replied, walking into his own office.

"You okay?" her voice flowed through the office. He could hear the worry in it, as well as Foggy's approaching footsteps from the other room.

"Yeah, fine. Just a long night. Some people next door were doing construction or something," he lied. Matt heard Karen's fingers go for the remote controlling the television, turning the volume up a little louder. Both Foggy and Karen gasped at what they saw on the screen. The TV was turned onto the news channel, blaring exactly what he didn't want to hear that morning.

"A drive by shooting last night left a man and his nine year old daughter dead. The man, confirmed to be Jason Cross, was found dead at the scene, while his daughter Belle died on the way to the hospital. An anonymous person called authorities but was gone before help could arrive. Paramedics reported that the girl was talking about a man in a ninja suit that came to help her. It is possible that the man in the mask, commonly referred to as "the Devil of Hell's Kitchen" was responsible for the call and trying to aid the girl. However, no evidence has come to light that can either prove or disprove this popular public theory. The shooters are still anonymous and at large. If you have any information, call the number on the screen."

The news report switched to the weather, leaving Matt silent. His mind wandered back to the girl. So young, so helpless. And he hadn't been able to save her.

"I told you he was a good man. If taking down Fisk and saving me wasn't enough, I don't know what would be," Karen said.

Foggy heard the report and looked to Matt, seeing the way that Matt's fingers gripped the cane so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Karen, why don't you get some coffee started? I need a second, unbiased opinion on if turkey is better than pork," Foggy said. Matt heard the lie in Foggy's voice, but Karen didn't. His heartbeat quickened both from the lie, and the needing to speak to Matt. Foggy grabbed Matt's arm and led him outside and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. They walked down the stairwell at the end of the hall, which no one ever used.

They stood there in silence before Foggy spoke up. "That was you?"

Matt nodded in response. "I heard shots. When I got there the father was dead. But the girl, she-she was hurt. Four bullet wounds."

"Jesus," Foggy whispered under his breath.

"I called the ambulance and sat with her for a minute. She was young and scared, Foggy. She needed me and I couldn't help her. She asked me to-to stay with her, Foggy." Matt took a deep breath before continuing, the burn of tears in his eyes making it harder to speak. "The ambulance came and got her. I followed on the roofs, listening for her heartbeat. It was there one moment and gone the next. All because I could've save her. Criminals, sure. A little girl, now that's where I falter."

"Matt, it wasn't your fault. You know that. You did all you could. Hell, you called for help and sat with her. You calmed her down. If it wasn't for you, she probably would have been gone long before help came. And she would have been alone."

"She was a child, Foggy! A child…" his voice trailed off as he fought to keep it from shaking. He leaned up against the wall with one shoulder and could practically feel Foggy's eyes on him.

His friend placed a gentle hand onto Matt's shoulder. "You are only human, Matt. There will always be the ones that you can't save, and that sucks. But think of everyone that you have saved. And hey, those punks are probably still in the city. Chances are, they'll turn up again. When they do, I have a feeling that the devil will be knocking."

Matt could sense the small smirk that graced Foggy's features and tried to offer one of his own. The guilt was still crushing him. But the thought of gaining revenge was starting to overpower that guilt.

"Thanks, Foggy," Matt murmured.

"Just do me a favor," Foggy started. "When you get back tonight, make sure you call me and tell me how badly you whooped their asses."

"Will do, Foggy. Will do." He was definitely putting on the red suit that night.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you all for reading! I could do a two-shot where he gets revenge, but it depends on if I have the time or how much feedback I get. Reviews, both good and bad, are appreciated. Just no flames please :)**


End file.
